As conventional elevator door control devices, door opening/closing abnormality monitoring devices for an elevator that has stopped in an earthquake emergency return operation after occurrence of an earthquake, in which with door open/close torque, door open/close time or the like stored in advance during normal time, a door open/close check operation is performed, which includes comparing door open/close torque, door open/close time or the like after occurrence of an earthquake with that of normal time, and if no abnormality is found in a door open/close diagnosis for the Standard Floor, the elevator is returned from the earthquake emergency mode into a door open/close diagnostic operation mode for each floor are known (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).